


A Golden Investment

by Addie_queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Business, F/M, Fashion & Couture, New York City, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_queen/pseuds/Addie_queen
Summary: Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister go through secrecy, love, and rage. Set in modern New York in their company, Casterly Rock apparel. Tywin is still alive but Joanna is not. Cersei has no kids and is not married to Robbert. Will add more tags when I go along.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Game of Thrones





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So this is my first ever fic please be gentle. Please leave comments on anything I need to work on or anything y'all want to understand. I will update this tomorrow with a new chapter and have at least a few chapters by next week. Thank you!

The room was cold due to the AC and winter at its max. Although the presentation seems important, Cersei can't seem to focus while the chair of her better half is empty. Jamie is off on a business trip in Dubai, meeting with the Martell's regarding a new deal. All she longed for was Jamie's touch but she only has to deal with a few more days of solitude. When she snaps back to reality she realizes her father's glare. He hates it when she doesn't pay attention in these meetings because he says "it gives us a poor reputation of our sense of respect", which is sort of true. 

"Thank you all for your attendance in this crucial matter. You will hear back from us shortly. Now if you can excuse us, my daughter and I have some personal matters to discuss." Tywin told the board. While everyone leaves I wonder what father wants this time. 

"Cersei, this new attitude of yours is not something that represents us Lannisters. Whatever is bothering you, bury it because this is the last time you place our name in vain."

"Father, how am I putting the name in vain. If all, I'm just taking some time to think of new ideas for the company. When Jaime is gone you expect me to be perfect with no mistake yet you treat Jaime like the golden boy even with his flaws. You accept him the way he is but you can't even seem to accept me in any way for that matter!"

"You're a Lannister. I expect you to hold the name with grace. I treat you harder not because you are a woman but because people acknowledge you more."

By that father means people just look at me as the hot Lannister daughter and will do anything to get me. Him and all the other men just see me as an object, but Jaime sees me as a woman, sister, and lover. Seeing that father won't understand me I just accept his words and excuse myself. I turn the corner and walk into my office. My desk overlooks all the big apple. I check the clock next to my desktop and realize that talk with father went longer than expected. It's 6:02 and all I see are the lights from the skyscrapers. I walk over to the window and admire the view. I start to wonder what Jaime must be up to and just take in how far we've gotten in this world. It's almost a sense of pride and accomplishment yet I still have a sense of rage because I can't fully contribute the way I want to. 

When we were younger father and mother decided to make a fashion line suitable for most people but mother always had the better sense of style. They opened their first retail store in Brooklyn and sales skyrocketed. Some years later Casterly Rock apparel grew into a huge name in the fashion industry. Now we have over a thousand stores worldwide. Mother was still alive when we started to rise, but sadly she died giving birth to Tyrion. That day made our name so known that people even started buying our clothes out of grief. Ever since, father made sure we were known for our clothes rather than our personal lives. We attended every New York fashion week since we were 12. Jaime and me got to walk down the runway to show off the latest kids collection. Soon we became known as the golden twins. Modeling was never in my full interest but father pushed me into saying it would be good to get our name out there. Now that we are at the top of the fashion world all of the press loves to hear about the Lannister family and how we took the world by storm. 

I turn to get my purse then realize I completely overlooked the orange envelope on my desk. I open it and see it's the Time magazine of the month and on the cover is us. The subtitle says "Family before Fashion" which is ironic because it actually is the other way around but who cares. I did love this photo shoot. We were all wearing gold and the lights were golden. It made us all look like the golden gods we are. The backdrop was gold with golden sparkles shimmering down. In the middle of the set was a burgundy throne with actual gold legs and outline. The set looked like it was meant for the royal family which exited me. 

I was dressed in a gold sleeveless mermaid dress with a pair of burgundy heels.I had a blowout done to match the look and my make up was done to perfect and make my eyes pop out. Jamie was wearing beige pants with a burgundy button up, an untied gold tie, and burgundy loafers. Tyrion wore golden pants with a beige shirt and a burgundy blazer. And Father was most impressive overall. Father always knew how to dress but when he let the fashion department dress him, he looked like a lord himself. He wore beige pants with a burgundy belt, gold button up shirt with raised sleeves, golden Rolex watch, and burgundy dress shoes. 

We all took several pictures alone and then for the family photo. Father sat the throne like he owned it. He sat with his legs open and held a golden lion scepter in his right hand. Jamie was standing next him posed like if he were a knight. Tyrion stood to the other side of father with one of his hands holding the throne. I was placed in front of father but laying on my side. My right hand was on my waist and my legs we crossed highlighting my curves. That night Jamie fucked me so hard I was sure all of New York heard me. 

I look at the magazine closer and just take in our beauty and fierceness. My phone rings and I snap out of my daze. "Jamie!", I grab it and answer it quickly. "Cersei", says Jaime in a low tone which almost sounds like he was sleeping. "Yes Jaime", I say almost concerned. 

"Tyrion just called me to tell me the magazine is out."

"Yes it is! We look so pristine and almost like trophies."

"I haven't gotten my copy, could you send me a picture of the cover?"

"Yes I'll send it in a bit. Jamie... I uh. Jamie I miss you. I need you here. I can't stand to be alone without you. Please come back soon."

"Cersei I miss your touch, your eyes, your everything. If it weren't for father I'd be there right now taking you in your office. I know its been 2 weeks but we can't waste another moment. I'll be back in 4 more days. I love you."

"Have a good night Jamie", I say as I hang up. I really love Jamie but it's difficult for me to say it. I grab my purse and walk out. As I lock my office I notice everyone has already left. For Thursday afternoon everything seems very quiet. I take the elevator down to the first floor and head for the coat room. I ask for my coat and call my driver to pick me up. 

"Sweet sister! So funny to run into you here." Tryion says as he lets out a small chuckle. He comes to my side grabs my hand and kisses my palm. I pull my hand out of instinct and roll my eyes to his remark. "Ah yes, the dreaded silence from Cersei Lannister. Oh I'm just playing, let the grim face go. It's almost Friday which means it's almost the weekend to let loose." I give Tyrion a glare and my driver texts me that he's outside. I put on my coat and head for the revolving doors. 

"What a person my sister is. She can't even leave her pride to have a simple conversation with me. Could you get my coat please. It's freezing outside." Tyrion told the coat lady. 

I step into the car and pour myself some champagne. I really could go for some sweet red wine but that's at home. The driver makes his way through the streets as I see people walking around with shopping bags covered from head to toe. This winter has hit harder than most, people say it's the coldest winter we've seen in years. It's so close to the holiday's that I forgot I still need to go shopping for gifts as well. We reach my building and I thank the driver. I stride in and ignore anyone who's looking my way. The elevator takes me to the 32nd floor where my penthouse is. I place my coat on the hanger and place my purse on the table in front of my mirror. Off to the kitchen to pour myself a nice amount of red wine. Days like this just make me want to sit by the fireplace, drink some wine, and talk to Jamie. 

"RING", sounds the intercom. "Hello Ms. Lannister. A package just arrived for you. Feel free to stop by anytime you are not busy. Thank you!"

I didn't order anything nor am I expecting anything. Within seconds I'm back on the elevator and as soon as the door shuts I hear my phone ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the package? Introduction of more characters. Some nice action as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's my second chapter. I really would love to make this a full on story with its serious elements and some fun pleasure as well. Please let me know if you have any questions!

The lobby is awfully crowded today. What's the deal? Wait, everyone is gathered by the TV. Is there something new? 

"New information is arriving about the death of aDorne's CEO. Now over to Christina." Said the male news anchor.

"Hello, for those of you just tuning in with us, there seems to have been a shooting by the Crown Plaza Hotel here in Dubai. There has been several casualties but only one fatality. The man who lost his life was none other than Doran Martell, CEO of aDorne, one of the top leading fashion companies. We have no information on what led this incident to occur but the authorities said they are investigating whether it was planned or just an assault. More on this to come later." 

In that moment my heart sank. Jaime is out there staying in that hotel. He would not leave this world without me. If he were dead I'd know it. My phone was ringing, it must have been Jaime. 

"Ms. Lannister! We were about to call you up again because the package we received said it was urgent. Sorry for the miscommunication. We did not see the sign stating its necessity. So I was coming to deliver the package to you myself." The manager hands her the package. "Please forgive me for the delay. Please have a nice night."

The box seems pretty light to be this urgent. I can't think about anything other than if he's okay. Even walking over to the elevator seems like ages, and even the time it takes to get down here. Fuck, what's taking so long. BEEP. Here we go. "Thirty second floor please." 

Cersei is very flustered in the elevator with a couple other people. Her face is red and her gaze is down. No one seems to see her pain and she doesn't want to share it either. One by one everyone gets off on their floor and she finally reaches hers. While she walks to unlock her door she hears her phone ring again. When she walks in she drops everything and runs to her marble countertop in the kitchen and answers immediately without seeing who the caller is. 

"Hello... Is everything alright."

"Cersei. I know that you're scared about what's happening but I'm okay. I don't have much time before I have to go but I promise you I'll be back within the four days. I can't tell you much but I can just say I won't leave you. Nothing bad is happening just some matters had to be resolved." Jaime says and then he hangs up the line. 

"Hello! Jaime don't you fucking hang up!" She calls again and no response. "JAIME!" She calls 3 times more and each one is sent to voicemail. She walks over to her central living room and turns on the news. An anchor is on describing what seems to have been a fight between a couple of men inside Sensations Club. One of the best night clubs in Dubai. Doran Martell was only man fatally wounded and 3 others were found with minor injuries. One of the men hurt and who accompanied Doran was his younger brother Oberyn. 

"Breaking news, the shooter has been identified as Gregor Clegane. He holds a life in New York City as a private security guard for many famous people including Jaime Lannister. The story coming in is that the Martell's were arguing with Mr. Lannister over some business matters when one of the men tried to attack Mr. Lannister. His security guard saw the threat and pulled his gun to protect him yet was pushed by others around. He killed one man but injured four. He is being held for questioning by the authorities. No one has been arrested. Thank you."

God, what was Jaime even doing there that late. That's when it clicked. Father was eyeing me in the meeting because we were talking about the deal to buy aDorne. Yet they failed to mention it was more than a deal. I can't clearly remember what was the hold up, but it had to do with Doran not being on board with one of the agreements. Father hasn't bought a whole company out of the blue. He decides to invest and collaborate with a brand he has his eye on then he makes a move. 

Father is behind this. But why was I not informed about any of it. Just that we were buying aDorne and Jamie is the spokesperson for us over there. Their stocks were pretty high in the board room and nothing seemed to have been going wrong with them. If anything they were growing more. Father likes to be discreet in his actions not blatantly apparent. 

With all this boggling Cersei's mind, she goes back to her countertop and refills her glass of wine to its peak. After a big sip she sees her keys and package on the floor. Not feeling energetic she decided to sit on the floor and just open her package there. She grabs her office key and slices open the tape. As she opens the box some packaging peanuts slip out and she sees the black leather box with a red serpent imprinted on the top. The golden word aDorne is sewn onto the length of the serpent. As she opens that box she sees the bright red lingerie on the suede surface. She pulls it out and just admires its sexy look. The bra is see through with some lace around the nipple area and the back is just one strand that's supposed to be tied. The thong is double stranded in the front with about the size of a palm of silky material that covers her sex. The double strands in the front merge to one strand in the back making it an exquisite look for a g-string. To complete the set there is a suspender belt to bring the look together. 

Now I can see why this is urgent. Jaime must have picked this out for me to wear when he comes back. Oh there's a card next to the inside box. It's picture of the hotel and on the back it says, "When I first laid my eyes on this set I just clearly saw you wearing it. When you get the chance to try it send me a picture. P.S. I've been wanting you so bad that I made sure it got sent as an urgent delivery. Love Jaime." This is so Jaime, he knew I'd be worried about him so he tried to console me with this. Not bad for him, but a video call would have been a bit better. 

She picks herself up and takes her aDorne box and her wine glass and leaves the rest on the floor. Her mood starts to change from worried to lust within moments. As she enters her bathroom she takes the last sip of her wine and places it on the white granite counter of her sink. Her bathroom is wide with a tub in the corner, a double sink by the left of her main door, a small closet to the right of her door, another door halfway on the right that leads into her bedroom, a closed shower in the back, and her toilet between the closet and her tub. She takes off her sweater then her pumps. Pulls down her black dress pants and black thong. She takes off her low green v-neck shirt and pulls off her white pushup bra. She looks at herself in the mirror closet door and just admires her own body. The curves of her waist to her hips are noticeable but not dramatically big. He ass is a good size for her and her toned legs give it that extra pizzazz. Her boobs are nice and pretty but easily a size B. Her arms and shoulders are toned and her collarbone speaks out nicely. And her stomach is flat with and strong yet no noticeable abs which Jaime adores. She takes off her updo and let's her beautiful golden locks reach down to the center of her waist. 

No wonder everyone objectifies me. Just look at me, I'm a goddess. Oops, I forgot my phone in the kitchen. And there it is, well its 9pm already. Wow. By the time I send Jaime this picture he'll be barely waking up. Wait he probably might be up. Damn it red you really want me. I'll just take you back with me as well. (Cersei was speaking to her wine bottle that she left on her counter.) 

Wow this feels really good. No itchiness, no roughness, and no wires. Nice job Martell, who knew you'd have the best eye for a woman's body. Another glass of wine wouldn't hurt, it's barely nine. Jaime's gonna die with these pictures. 

She snaps a picture of herself biting her lip and standing sideways with one of her feet slightly in front of the other to highlight her curves. SNAP. She flicks her nice brown nipples to pop out and be visible through her see through bra. SNAP. She poses toward the mirror and pulls the strings of her thong slightly lower to show her bare pelvis area. SNAP. With all her alcohol and desire she takes herself into her bedroom. She places her phone on the dresser in front of her bed. Then she presses record and walks over to her bed. 

"Jaime I'm not doing this for you but I'm doing this to release some stress and worry I have about you. So take what you want from this."

She stands on her knees and lickes her lips while directly looking at the camera. She slowly lifts her right hand and sucks her two fingers and closes her eyes as she slightly hums. Then she pulls her fingers out and makes a pop with her mouth. Her fingers lower and traces the center of her abdomen down to her clit. She swirls her fingers in small circles as she tilts her head back and moans softly. With her other hand she reaches the back of her bra and pulls the string that holds it together. She brings both her hands to the front and takes off her bra. She licks her fingers again and touches her left nipple. 

"Actually this is for you."

She winks at the camera and moves her other hand down to her clit and then slips one finger inside. She moans louder and lets her brother's name slip out. She can't stand the lingerie on her and takes off the belt and throws it to the floor. She then stands up on her bed and slowly pulls her thong down. 

"Jaime... I'm so wet for you. Look."

She kneels back down and places her hands on her pussy and scoops some of her wetness. Her two fingers make a slow peace sign and you see her wetness stick and slowly move down. She brings it to her mouth and sucks on it. 

"I've given you your time, now you can imagine the rest. I'll see you Monday and I'll be waiting for you here. But now I've got to finish without you but you can manage to imagine the rest through. Can't you?" 

She gets off her bed and walks over to her dresser and stops the recording. After she sends Jaime the pictures and that video she places her phone to charge and sets her alarm for the next morning. She opens her bottom drawer and gets the custom made dildo Jamie got her when they were teens. 

If he were still to know how much I use this I'm sure he'll throw a fit. But it's the only thing the resembles him now. 

She goes to her bed and plays with her clit until she gets very wet. With her right hand she moves the tip of her dildo to her center and just moves it up and down. She arches her back and lets a loud moan come out. She then slowly inserts it and she says Jaime's name. As she moves it around she moves her left hand and circles her clit so she can finish faster. A few seconds later she's close and starts constantly moaning. She places both hands on the end of the dildo and moves it faster. Then she finally reaches her climax. Her back arched as she hit her peak and she called out for her brothers name. She then slowly pulls it out and sees herself covered on the shaft. She places her phony Jaime on her desk next to her bed and grabs some tissue out of the drawer. 

If he were here, he'd clean me out with his tongue and I wouldn't have to worry about the mess. But now I feel relieved enough to sleep. I can't wait for Monday and for him to see me in his new purchase.


End file.
